Alien Babarue
The''' Alien Babalou''' (ババルウ星人- Babaru Seijin) are a race of Seijin Seijin originally featured in the TV series, Ultraman Leo. He appeared in episodes 37 and 38. Subtitle: Alien from A Dark World (暗黒星人, Ankoku Seijin.) Ultraman Leo Powers/Weapons *Disguise: Babalou can perfectly disguise himself as an Ultra at sheer will, but only if he has seen them. *Ice Breath: Babalou can exhale a strong breath of ice from his mouth, capable of freezing Ultras in seconds. *Size Change: When needed, Babalou can change his size from that of a man’s to that of a giant’s. *Blade: Babalou's left forearm has a blade on it, which is dangerous in battle. *Dark Rocket: Babalou's right forearm can fire a chain, which can ensral opponents or objects. *Energy Blasts: Babalou's right forearm can also fire moderately powered, purple energy blasts from his hands. Weakness *The symbol on the middle of his chest is his weakpoint. If anything rips it, it can cause him great pain. History Self proclaimed as the "Dark Ruler of the Universe," Alien Babalou was a cunning, trickster alien with a personal vendetta against the Ultramen and came up with an evil plan to destroy them. First, he captured and froze Leo’s brother Astra to steal his identity and then used his chain to topple the Ultra Tower in the Land of Light. Inside the ruined tower, Babalou entered the ruins and stole the Ultra Key, an object that keeps the Land of Light in orbit around were its dead sun once stood. With the key in hand and still disguised as Astra, Babalou fled the land of light, as it headed on its collision course with Earth. After a long and brutal battle between Leo and the Ultra Brothers, Leo was weakened by the Ultramen, thanks to Fake Astra using him as a shield to protect himself. Just as Fake Astra was about to attack the Ultra Brothers with the Ultra Key, Ultraman King appeared, destroyed his disguise and snapping the Ultra Key in half. Now exposed and less powerful, Alien Babalou fled from the Ultra Brothers and managed to escape when King called them back forcing them to try and save as many lives as possible. With the Key broken, and the Land of Light's impact imminent, Babalou gloated pridefully, walking the streets of the seemingly doomed Earth. MAC was left with an impossible choice, either destroy the Ultra's home world, or let it collide and destroy both planets. Feeling guilty, Ultraman Leo left to space and discovered the location of his true brother through a distress beacon his color timer gave off, retrieving his brother from Babalou’s prison. With the real Astra freed, the Leo Brothers returned to Earth and restored the Ultra Key, prompting the enraged Babalou to try and stop the Brothers. Thanks to the assistance of MAC, Astra took off to return the key and Ultraman Leo was left to pummel Alien Babalou senseless with his superior martial arts skills until finally, Leo leapt into the air and struck Babalou in the chest with the Leo Kick, sending a shower of sparks flying from his chest before Babalou fell to the ground, dying in a huge explosion. With Babalou dead the Ultra key restore, the Land of Light returned to it's rightful place in M78. Imitation Astra Imitation Astra (偽アストラ, Nise Asutora). To get his revenge on the Ultra Brothers, Alien Babalou disguised himself as Astra after capturing him, froze him in a block of ice, and abandoned him in the middle of space. Disguised as the Fake Astra, Babalou then stole the Ultra Key, a device that both maintained the Land of Light‘s orbit and was capable of destroying an entire planet in a single blast. Before he could escape, Fake Astra was confronted by Ultraman over taking the key. Despite being overpowered by Ultraman, Fake Astra escaped the planet, leaving the Ultra Brothers to believe Astra had betrayed them and worse, without the Ultra Key to keep their planet in orbit, the Land of Light was sent into a collusion course with Earth. Fake Astra made his way towards Earth, where he planned to use Leo’s trust in his brother to trick Gen into protecting him from the Ultra Brothers until it was too late to avert the collision. Once Gen and Dan found Fake Astra, the doppelganger pleads with Gen to save him from the other Ultras who were chasing him. Gen fell for his ruse. Dan however knew he was a fake and used his Ultra Will Power on him so the Ultra Key could be recovered by his brothers. Oblivious, Gen fought with the crippled Dan to protect his "brother" until Zoffy, Ultraman, Jack, and Ace arrived and overwhelmed Fake Astra. After battling with Dan, Gen transformed to come to his "brother’s" aid, fending off the Ultra Brothers. Leo tried to talk some sense into Fake Astra, but with Earth slowly falling apart and with the Land of Light's collision nigh, Ultra Brothers had no choice by to fight Leo and Fake Astra to try to get the Ultra Key back. During the battle, Ultraman, Jack, and Ace fired weakened versions of their signature rays to end the battle quickly, but Fake Astra cowardly used Leo as a shield to protect himself. Leo took the brunt of the attacks and was badly wounded. With Leo out of action, Fake Astra prepared to use the Ultra Key’s devastating power against the Ultra Brothers and destroy them. Before he use the weapon, Ultraman King arrived to thwart the diabolical alien. He fired a beam of energy from his color timer, shattering the disguise and revealing Babalou’s true face. Powers and abilities *Electric Shock: Imitation Astra can produce an electric shock. *Ultra Key: Imitation Astra possesses the Ultra Key, an extremely powerful device from Nebula M78 capable of destroying entire planets in a single shot. Trivia *Alien Babalou was created from a modified Alien Magma suit. *Alien Babalou's subtitle is Darkness Alien. Ironically, Alien Shaplay also carried this subtitle 5 years earlier in Ultra Seven. *Alien Babalou is a playable character in the PSP game, Ultraman Fighting Evolution 0. Ultraman Hikari Alien Babalou reappeared in the 3rd and final episode of the Ultraman Hikari Saga. History As Ultraman Hikari was planning on returning to Earth, he recieved a distress signal from his old home planet of Aabu. Arriving on the planet, he was confronted by a being that looking identical to that of Ultraman Mebius. Noting that Mebius was still on earth, Hikari and the imposter battled on Aabu until the Imposter transformed into Hikari's old form, Tsurugi, taunting Hikari by proclaiming that as Tsurugi he was once more powerful by thriving on his vengeance against Bogal, but has since grown soft since being accustomed by humanity. The Fake Tsurugi then transformed into Alien Babalou and both alien and ultra battled. In the middle of the battle, Babalou froze Hikari in a block of ice, intending on abandoning to him to die on Aabu unless Hikari wished to serve him, which Hikari again denied. As Babalou left Hikari to freeze to death, Aabu returned to the planet and re-presented the Armor of Tsurugi back to the ultra, transforming him into a more pure version of his former self rather than vengeful. Fueled by the armor, Tsurugi easily beat down Babalou until the alien fleed with his life, vowing to kill both Tsurugi and Ultraman Mebius before disappearing. Ultraman Mebius Alien Babalou reappeared in episode 35 of the series Ultraman Mebius. History Continuing from the final chapter of the Ultraman Hikari Saga, Babalou, bitter and vengeful at being defeated by Hikari, took the form of Hunter Knight Tsurugi and attacked a city in Japan one night. Noticing that Babalou's Tsurugi former possessed the Knight Brace on his arm, which Hikari had left to Mebius before leaving earth, Mirai transformed into Ultraman Mebius to confront the imposter. Both Ultra and Imposter battled until Fake Tsurugi fled once GUYS appeared on the scene. Just as the real Ultraman Hikari had arrived, he discovered that his reputation was damaged by Babalou, Hikari and Babalou battled yet again until Babalou fled, leaving Hikari to take the blame, and his host Capt. Serizawa locked up. The next day, Babalou returned as Fake Tsurugi and continued his onslaught on Earth to further destroy Hikari's reputation. However, Serizawa was release from his imprisonment and was represented with his old knight brace by Mirai, Serizawa transformed back into Hikari and faced the imposter again. With the help of his blade, and Aabu re-presenting his Armor and transforming him back into Tsurugi, the real Tsurugi exposed his imposter and after a long battle, destroyed him, finally ending the trouble Babalou had caused. Trivia *In this series (as well as his appearence in Ultraman Hikari,) it's revealed that upon copying the form of an Ultra, Babalou also possesses near identical superpowers of the Ultra. *In this series, Babalou wields a type of Ji in battle, it resembles a combination of a pitchfork and flail. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey Alien Babalou reappeared in episode 4 of the series Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey. History In this series, Alien Babalou is a Reionyx who controls the monster Antlar. After taking down the Space Pendragon, he is confronted by Captain Hyuga whom he first identifies as an enemy Reionyx. Despite Hyuga's protests, Babalou unleashes Antlar regardless until Reimon and Gomora arrived on the scene. Provoking Antlar, Gomora and Antlar battled, each with their owners Reimon and Babalou reeling in pain at the blows each suffer from the monsters' battle. After a long and vicious battle, Gomora transformed into his Reionic Burst form and tore off Antlar's pinchers, mortally wounding both Antlar and Babalou in the process. Not wanting to die, Babalou recalled Antlar and fled the scene, never to be seen again. Trivia *The Alien Babalou suit from Ultraman Mebius was reused for Babalou's appearance in this series. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie Alien Babalou reappeared in the movie Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie as one of Ultraman Belial's 100 Monster Army. He was seen teaming up with Alien Magma, Alien Nackle and Dada to kill Rei while the Ultras and Rei's monsters fought Ultraman Belial's other monsters, but Rei transformed into Reimon and killed Babalou first, leaving the remaining three aliens to face Reimon. Trivia *The Alien Babalou suit from Ultraman Mebius was reused for Babalou's appearance in this film. Ultra Galaxy: Ultraman Zero VS Draklops Zero Babalou Diguise Himself as Ultraman Zero and Talk to The Real Zero,Then the Fake Zero Turn Into Babalou in a Short Time. However, He Got Killed By Darklops Zero. Trivia *The Alien Babalou suit from Ultraman Mebius Was reused For Babalou's Appearance in this film. *This is The Only Time That Babalou is a "Good Guy" (He Only Be a Good Guy To Defeat Darklops) Category:Aliens Category:Ultraman Leo Kaiju Category:Ultraman Hikari Kaiju Category:Ultraman Mebius Kaiju Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Body Category:Fake Ultras Category:Imitators Category:Videogame characters Category:Ultra Zone Kaiju Category:Reiblood